Numerous beverage lids and associated containers are known.
Some known lids include small printed or embossed warning signs of HOT or the like. However, a disadvantage of known lids and containers is they do not provide an estimated indication of the actual temperature of the contents of the container, particularly to those not handling the container. Such an estimated indication is desirable for many reasons as will be explained below. Examples of two such reasons are improved safety when conveying heated container contents and improved quality control for customers expecting contents of a predetermined temperature.
Lids having recessed outer surfaces for receiving the underside of containers for stacking are also known. However, a disadvantage of such known lids and containers is they do not provide a secure engagement between the lid and container, sufficient to provide safe conveyance of stacked containers with lids.